Flaws Of Perfection
by Celestial Huntress
Summary: 4 girls made a pact in their fourth year never to date or fall for any of the 4 Mauraders. As they enter their seventh year, this all seems slowly fall apart...rated for future chapters. Pairings: JPLE SBOC My first fic! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! Btw, if you're confused, it's okay! This is all taking place the summer before Seventh Year. I will give a nice **character analysis** in the next chapter. Pairings: JPLE and SBOC. Possibly RLOC in future chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own everything not already owned by J.K. Rowling…duh…

**Flaws OF Perfection**

Chapter 1- Work

Arielle was desperate to leave the house, convincing herself that staying inside would make her head explode or cause her to get some sort of convulsive twitching. Her parents, being so "Anti-Muggle," made sure she couldn't visit her good friend from school, Lily. Besides, the floo network didn't connect to Muggle households, and she wasn't quite old enough to take her apparition test yet. There was only one thing to do now-get a summer job. She registered for a part time position at Fourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, hoping a bookstore would make a nice, stress-free environment.

"I can use a much 'stress-free' time as possible, with seventh year and N.E.W.T.s around the corner," she had thought when she walked to her first day of work.

So, everyday at noon till five, Arielle worked to sell books in the dead of summer, while her fellow students were likely vacationing or taking apparition tests. It was better than staying home and being criticized by her family.

"I can't believe you're in Gryffindor! You're the family disappointment!" her mother had said over a perfectly nice dinner (of course, she hadn't said those _exact_ words, but it was the point she was trying to make.), "You will be marrying a respectable pure blood, won't you?"

Arielle didn't remember what she said in response, but it was something about hygiene and most pure blooded men, "I can't believe they've her family never noticed what kind of hygiene those people have…they smell horrible, most with greasy hair and a stuck up look about them, the list continues…they could at least have the decency to put on some eau de cologne or something…seriously…"

And, of course, she'd been sent out of the room after a statement like that (not that she minded too much); her family claimed they felt insulted, the Blacks, her parent's friends, took showers daily. ( She didn't bother to ask why they knew that…)

"Okay," she thought, arguing with herself, "Maybe Sirius does take showers, but he's still a git! I'm one of the handful of girls who hasn't snogged him yet, and that's only because the majority of them are first years!"

Suddenly, she felt sick at the thought of kissing someone like him. However, she couldn't help but admit that her opinion of him had changed from pure annoyance to slight pride when she heard that he moved out of his home. Arielle thought she might almost have the nerve to do that as well, except she didn't exactly have an uncle with a house to lend her.

Yes, reflecting over her summer memories seemed to be a wonderful way to start off her last day of work; it had such an affect on her witty side. Students from Hogwarts dropped by all the time to buy books for new term and she felt slightly superior knowing she was getting a discount.

Arielle propped her head up on her hand while leaning against the desk, a shorter piece of her brown hair falling gracefully from behind her ear in front of her face. She absent-mindedly blew at the hair so that it would move, but her attempts weren't working. She then became very determined to blow this piece of hair out of her face until she was disturbed by an eager customer.

"Excuse me, I'm ready to purchase now," came the steady, masculine voice.

"…Huh? Wha…Oh…right…purchase," she stuttered, as she snapped back to reality, a bit embarrassed, pushing back the lose piece of hair behind her ears, and found herself starring into the intense black eyes of Sirius Black.

"Hmph…thought books were beneath you…" she muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Er-sorry?" he asked with a charming smile, but she recognized this as his way of drawing attention to himself.

"I said that's seven galleons."

"Right," he said, pulling out the money, "How was you're summer then, Miss Craft?"

"Fine," she answered more coldly than she had meant, although she had been tempted to answer 'Not as exciting as yours!' but she didn't feel he deserved this praise to his ego, and then began to convulsively clean the front counter. "And you?"

"Fine," he answered just as coldly back and left.

Arielle felt bad for a minute; she honestly hadn't meant to be that mean, but she was immediately distracted by the next customer.

"Arielle? How've you been!" came the excited voice of the one and only Lily Evans.

"Hey there Lily!" she said, flashing a smile at the pretty redheaded and stopped cleaning the counter.

"You're jobs going well, I suppose?" asked Lily.

"It's okay. I'm just going to miss that 'new-book-smell' when I'm gone though," said Arielle dramatically.

Lily cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "You're so strange."

"And what's wrong with that?" sniffed Arielle.

Lily shook her head and changed the subject, "Hey-guess what! I'm Head Girl! Isn't that great! I'm so excited!"

Arielle just starred up at her.

"I could have told you that, Lily…"

"Oh! Don't you have something _supportive_ to say?"

"…er…Thank goodness I'm on your good side!"

" Not if that's the kind of support I'm getting!" joked Lily.

End chapter 1 

Well now, my lovely readers and **reviewers, **What did you all think?

I'm sure it's more on the boring side, but hopefully you found something funny?

If you have any **comments, questions, or suggestions**, please click the lovely little button to review waiting for you! Look at how lonely it looks…its needs to be clicked…it begs to be clicked!

**Okay, for chapter 2, you, the reviewer has a choice! **If you'd like the next chapter to focus more on Lily and James, I can do that. However I could also make it centered on Arielle. **If you pick Arielle, there is a character analysis within the chapter**, (Arielle is not my only character) but not in the Lily centric one. What ever you decide is fine with me! I did write the Arielle centric one first, so it might make more sense, but it shouldn't be too confusing if the order is switched. Thanks so much! And oh yeah….**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flaws Of Perfection**

By: Celestial Huntress

**DISCLAIMER: **The only people I own are Arielle, Katrina and Atalanta. The amazing book series by J.K. Rowling is all her own.

A very **special** thanks to my reviewers! You've been both **helpful** and **encouraging**! **Thank you** so much for all the advice! It's what keeps me writing

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express Part I**

In the middle of fourth year, Lily, Arielle, Katrina (known as Kat) and Atalanta made a pact that they would never, for any reason date a Maurader. They were all arrogant, selfish "womanizers," who did whatever they could for a little attention. Of course, this pact was made after Kat and Sirius had broken up after three days, not that she took it too seriously; it was expected. This pact was known by most of the school; and poor James had just realized his feelings for the lovely redhead Lily, but she would have denied him a date pact or not. It just gave her a good excuse. Arielle didn't mind this pact too much, she wasn't interested in pompous bullies and boyfriends, but she knew this title only belonged to Potter and Black. After all, Remus Lupin was an old friend of hers, and she knew he wasn't self-centered or a "womanizer." Peter Pettigrew wasn't handsome, charming, or intelligent like the other Mauraders, and many witches of Hogwarts how he managed to gel with such a bunch.

Arielle reflected on all this out of boredom of the long ride to Hogwarts, wondering what adventures could lay ahead for her seventh year. Arielle had even brown, wavy-ish straight hair (it never seemed to be one or the other) and blue eyes with a fairly athletic build. Most others considered her pretty, and she knew this, but honestly she thought she looked just like anyone else, just normal, nothing special. She was Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, pure blooded, and was able to keep good grades due to hard work and a good memory.

Lily Evans was the prefect of the group, usually known as a "goody-two-shoes" but her beloved friends adored her strong sense of justice and her determination. Her pretty green eyes gave an amused sparkle when she was asked her opinion. She also had thick red hair that just touched past her shoulders and was a Muggle-born witch. Lily was all for their little pact, since she simply detested James Potter.

Katrina Thomlin used her own wit and feminine charm to win about as many boyfriends as Potter and Black had girlfriends. Kat was a half-blooded girl, her mother a witch and her father a Muggle. With her dead straight dark brown hair and soft brown eyes, she was most likely the only person able to exploit the Mauraders. Kat was the kind of person who was addicted to gossip and had a certain knack of attracting it wherever she went. She put this talent and her love of money to good use by selling gossip to "homework groups" which were actually James and Sirius fan clubs. It was a very successful business, and the obsessed fan girls paid good money to know all the newest, juiciest secrets first.

Atalanta Alta was deemed strange by most of her classmates because of her wavy silvery blonde hair and cloudy gray eyes, or maybe because she acted like she knew more than she should without saying a word. However, the teenage years softened her up a little and brought her a little closer to reality mentally, since she was usually spacing out. She was easy to talk to, and at least she understood jokes now and then. Surprisingly, Atalanta was actually very creative. She loved to mix together new ingredients for potions to see the outcome and maybe even create new spells (that was her dream). She'd had a little luck with her potions, but hadn't successfully created anything yet.

Arielle yawned. The rocking movement of the train always made her want to sleep, especially when Kat was rambling a mile a minute on and on about other people's business that she didn't really care about. Atalanta stared into space; only Lily's presence was missing, as a result of her being Head Girl.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and James Potter stepped in.

"Hullo ladies! Are we all enjoying the ride?" said brightly, but began to look disappointed. If Arielle had a pillow, she would have thrown it at him, but from lack of a better alternative, she raised her hand rather pathetically to try and shoo him away and groaned with annoyance.

"What's that, Craft?" he asked teasingly polite.

"Ignore her, she's just cranky," said Katrina, shooting Arielle a dark look.

"Well, we'll be arriving shortly," he said, stepping out of the compartment.

Arielle groaned again, but this time it sounded whinny, like a complaint.

"Thanks," called Atalanta, with a slight smile; James nodded and closed the door.

"What's wrong with you, Miss Enthusiastic?" Kat asked sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh…well it's our last year, and…" Arielle trailed off deep in thought.

"And?"

"I…never really appreciated how beautiful this train was," retorted Arielle, sounding disappointed in herself like she was an idiot for not noticing something so obvious.

Katrina rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject, "You know, James dated at least 15 _different_ girls last year. I wonder why though, I'm almost positive he's got it bad for Lily…but then again, it wasn't nearly as many girls as Black…"

She continued to talk about their whole dating history, listing numerous girls, which turned her 'conversation' into more of a lecture.

"You should write for a magazine or something," interrupted Arielle, "Like a gossip column or something, you know."…. That way people who actually care can bother himself or herself with it, Arielle thought to herself. Arielle didn't dislike Kat, she just she talked too much for having so little to say.

The familiar bell of the snack trolley could be heard faintly outside their compartment, so Arielle got up and exited the compartment.

"Can I get about a dozen of these?" asked Arielle, grabbing the licorice wands while trying to pry open a leather pouch containing her money at the same time. The witch pushing the trolley smiled politely as another compartment door opened and Sirius Black stepped out, obviously waiting for her to finish. He leaned back against the side door, crossed his arms and gracefully shook his head as to get some of his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, but instead more hair seemed to fall in front of his face. Arielle noticed him in the corner, opened the wrapper of her licorice wand, nodded to Black in greeting and took a huge bite of her candy, spun around and went back to her compartment.

The famously handsome Sirius Black watched Arielle's every move at the cart. Something about her had caught his attention. True, she always had been pretty; the summer had been especially nice to her, as she seemed even more stunningly beautiful in his eyes. Okay, fine. He liked her; James would be proud, but her wasn't sure why. Was it just because she was good looking, like so many other girls he had dated? Or maybe it was that vibe she gave off, the 'I'm-single-independent-and-proud-of-it' vibe. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind getting her alone somewhere more private…perhaps minus the robe. He decided that it definitely was the strange feeling he had in his gut when he saw or talked to her, like when he had seen her working at Flourish and Blotts. He didn't understand the jumpy, uncomfortable, heart pumping feeling he got around her. 'It's not that I like her,' he thought, 'It's something…else…'

Yay! Second chapter completed! I hope this wasn't too short for you all…I thought it was longer. The next chapter will be mostly in Lily's point of view (and is longer!), so we can all check up on her and see how she's doing. And while you are enjoying the fruits of my labor, please **remember** to keep in touch with our best friend…the button that lets you **review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flaws of Perfection**

By: Celestial Huntress

**Reviews and reviewers rock my socks!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Arielle, Atalanta and Katrina…that's it.

Sorry it took so long…

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express Part II

Lily always felt a bit guilty about having to leave her friends on the Hogwarts Express to do her prefect and now Head Girl duties, but she knew her friends understood. Ever since fifth year she had to go to the Head Girl and Boy for directions, then patrol the train. But this year was different, now she was Head Girl, and she and the mystery Head Boy would be giving out instructions.

'Speaking of the Head Boy, where is he? Whoever 'he' is…' Lily thought as she stood in front of the special compartment set aside for the Head students. Lily stood there for a good five minutes until a familiar figure came into view, coming towards her.

'Oh no!' she thought to herself, 'Not him! Anyone but him! What in the world is he doing here?'

James Potter marched promptly up to the door marked "Head Boy & Head Girl," looked at Lily and asked, "Well, shall we go in? We can't stand here all day can we?"

"Potter, get away from here, its only for the Head Girl and _Head Boy_," she said calmly, with special emphasis on 'Head Boy,' and pointed to the inscription engraved on the door.

'Stay calm,' she thought, 'As Head Girl, it's crucial that I keep a level head to set a good example, especially around Potter.'

Poor Lily, she couldn't have known that no mental scolding could have spared her the shock she was about to experience.

"I am Head Boy," James said, opening the door.

Lily stood there without blinking, dumbfounded as she tried to absorb the words that had just come out of his mouth. After about a minute of wide eyed, jaw dropped starring, Lily was finally to speak-or shout, "WHAT!"

"I am Head Boy," he explained slowly and clearly, then pointing to his chest added "See the badge?"

Lily was thinking so fast her head was buzzing, 'what is Dumbledore thinking? Who in their right mind would make James Potter; head Marauder, Head Boy? Is that man completely off his rocker? I know he's an old man, but making a mistake like that is just ridiculous!'

Suddenly, understanding dawned on her…

"Oh, I see now Potter. Who'd you have to hex for that badge, huh? Whose the REAL Head Boy?" she asked suspiciously, pointing her wand at him.

"I already told you, Evans. I am the Head Boy. And I didn't hex anyone for the badge. It's mine," he explained, staring at her, and then swiftly breaking the gaze, not wanting to lose himself in her fiery green pools as he had been for the fourth year running, but couldn't help but mentally smile at how pretty she looked speechless.

Speechless. She was speechless. And enraged. Enraged by the fact that he was making her look like a fool, like she was the one lacking self control, like she was the bad guy here.

Lily was utterly confused now. There was no way James Potter was ever this serious…about anything except maybe Quidditch or…dare she say…mature? He opened the door to the Head's compartment and beckoned her in, but Lily still had her wand held to his heart.

"Who are you? You're can't be the James Potter I know, you're too-" Lily trailed off when she saw the trademark, charming grin as he ruffled his hair a bit.

" Too what, Evans?"

She had been about to say, "mature", but the smile and hair gave it away. She pocketed her wand and briskly walked into the room, mumbling "nothing…" with a very shrewd look on her face. Inside however, she felt defeated and stupid. 'I can't believe I tried to convince myself it wasn't him…I am such a prat!'

James gave a victorious grin, but still felt guilty at having made Lily upset…maybe he shouldn't have been so serious or firm. She actually hadn't believed it wasn't really him…moody and upset wasn't Evan's best look, he decided, but then again she looked great no matter what. 'God, how I'd give anything to just touch her hair, the thick, straight, shimmering red hair without being cursed, hexed or slapped across the face.' Then again, he'd be lucky to accidentally brush pass her in the halls without getting hit or finding his head the target of some zooming object. After three years yelling at him and hitting him, her aim had gotten quite good. 'Well,' he sighed hopefully, 'maybe this year will be different, maybe Lily will be able to finally see me differently.'

Just as James had closed the door to their compartment, the prefects all entered ready for the Head Boy and Head Girl to give them directions, although James and Lily were completely unprepared, having spent most of their time debating James's badge and whether or not her really _was _James. They got through their meeting, sent the prefects off to patrol, break off fights, etc. James left the compartment nodded at Lily, and told her he'd see her later. Lily nodded but she was still shocked by his attitude. 'He's so different,' she mused, 'yet still the same.' She left the compartment and went to change into her robes.

Meanwhile…

James stalked off for a while to watch over prefects who were in turn, watching over other students. He acted a s professional and mature as he possibly could and smiled to himself about how proud Padfoot would be. As he checked up on how prefects were getting along, he prayed he would run into Lily "coincidentally."

After about ten minutes of living up to the status of Head Boy, he started to search for a certain red headed, Muggle born witch, bustling into every cabin he heard giggling coming from. Without much luck, he hoped stumbling upon the compartment of a few Gryffindor seventh years would aid him in finding his beloved Lily.

While checking compartments, he stumbled across some of his biggest, most hysteric fans; a group of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor fourth years. As he opened the door, he heard the shrilly gasp of one of the girls, and knew that Lily was most definitely not in this compartment.

"J-James P-P-Potter?' squealed Elizabeth Cather breathlessly, a short curly black haired Hufflepuff.

For a second, James was taken aback by the awkwardness (for him) of the situation, but put on his famous charming grin, winked and said cheerfully, "Hullo ladies, aren't we looking lovely on this fine September morning?"

Yeah, it was totally cheesy, but James was willing to put up with it if it meant he got to keep his hardly won popularity. A few girls blushed and blissful sighs were let out. It was then that James was drowned in an ocean of questions.

"Will you autograph my bag?" "Can I touch your hair" "May I try your glasses on ?" and of course, someone wanted him to sign places that shouldn't ordinarily be displayed in public.

"Have any of you seen the Head Girl?" he managed to yell out over their jabbering.

"Nope, no one's come to see us except you, darling!" answered suggestively by a heavily made up Ravenclaw- Rona Weatherfield.

James cringed at 'darling.'

"Who is the Head Girl anyway?"

"Er…Evans, Lily Evans. Why?"

At that, all the girls exchanged dark looks. James knew he'd said something wrong.

"Oh…well, then don't you go off and find you're precious Lily flower?" another Hufflepuff girl muttered bitterly.

" Sirius Black is better looking anyway…" muttered another girl, and the others nodded fervently in agreement, and shut the compartment door in his face.

'Exactly what just happened here?' James thought to himself. He hadn't realized that his feelings for Lily were so publicly known, like his Quidditch skills, or maybe even some other skills he used off the playing field…

Once Lily knew she was far from the Head's compartment, she began to walk slowly, no longer sprinting. She kept herself poised and confident as she walked to the changing rooms, robes in hand. She made a bee line for the last open changing room and noticed someone going towards the same one.

"Arielle? Oh, you can go first, " Lily offered graciously.

"What? Don't be ridiculous…we can share, we're mature adults, " Arielle said simply.

Lily managed to control the urge to break out laughing, "Oh, all right."

The two changed in silence in their cramped room, trying not to knock into each other's elbows.

"I _love_ this bra! It's just so comfortable!" Arielle exclaimed, hugging herself.

"I never thought of black as your color," said Lily, acknowledging the bra's color.

"Honestly I like grey too, I'm so boring!" said Arielle, pulling her robes over her shoulder.

Lily bent down and put on her socks, "Gray? You'd look much better in a brighter color, like blue. Matches your eyes and complexion."

"Ugh…that's what my mother says. Fine have it your way Lily. Bright gray!" smirked Arielle.

"No such thing, " laughed Lily.

"Sure there is…" Arielle said, thinking hard.

"Prove it then," Lily challenged.

"Er-oh! Of course! Silver! That's bright gray! Look's like I win!" said Arielle triumphantly.

"So it is. Gosh, Arielle, with my eyes and your 'bright gray' fetish, we should just join Slytherin House now!" joked Lily.

Just as Lily said that, they burst out of the changing room laughing, only to be met by the strange stares of other girls waiting for an open room and had heard the whole conversation.

As they walked back to their compartment, Lily began to turn pale and shaky.

"You don't think this will ruin my reputation as Head Girl, do you?"

"No, of course not! All that happened was that you learned I own lacy black panties and that bright gray is an actual color!" said Arielle.

"Well that's a comfort, " Lily said, rolling her eyes but smiling none-the-less.

YES! Done! Now….its time to **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **Oh…and did I mention** REVIEW!**


End file.
